The Fading Dream
by hauu13
Summary: The Ideya have been lost, Nightmare and Nightopia are fading. Both sent on missions to find the cause of the fading, Reala and NiGHTS soon become ensnared in a race to recover the Ideya.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Streets, beaches, and forests all a washed out and faded color. The inhabitants of these places, small babyish creatures with wings and halos called Nightopians, are also faded. Nothing in this once happy land, called Nightopia, seems to have retained any vestiges of hope or joy.

Nightopians that once danced and sang now lay limp and cry. Their source of hope, joy, and life has disappeared. These things that which are gone are known as Ideya; glowing orbs containing the very essence of hope, courage, purity, intelligence, and growth. The Ideya had always been with Nightopia and it's inhabitants when children, known as Visitors, had dreamt and traveled there. Now, however, the seemingly endless flow of Visitors has stopped, almost as if the children have stopped dreaming. None of the Nightopians know why the Visitors have stopped coming, and they are afraid to learn the answer.

Nightopia's polar opposite, Nightmare, fares no better. Without the Ideya, Wizeman-the God of Nightmare-can't fulfill his plans for taking over Nightopia. The only reason Nightmare still exists is Wizeman's strong will, along with the devotion of his minions, the Nightmaren. Unfortunately, even Nightmare is beginning to fade, along with all it's inhabitants.

The reason that the Land of Dreams is fading is that the few remaining people in the Living Realm are too afraid to even sleep, lest the horrible monsters that got their parents eat them as well. Yes, the few remaining humans are all children, many of which are no older than fifteen. Ever since the monsters appeared these children have lived in constant fear, and if they ever sleep it is deep and dreamless.

Now, Nightopia and Nightmare are sending the best scavengers they have to find the missing Ideya. Nightopia's scavenger is NiGHTS, the only Nightmaren to ever betray Wizeman. Nightmare is sending Reala, general of Wizeman's army and most loyal of all the Nightmaren. To find the Ideya, these two will have to search Nightopia, Nightmare, and the Living Realm all while trying to keep the other from getting the Ideya first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A lone figure stood before a fountain. The fountain was in a courtyard surrounded by several doorways and a dense forest. The figure was slim yet muscular and appeared to have horns that arched behind his head. This was Reala, general of the Nightmaren army.

Reala looked down at the fountain, staring at it's simple beauty. He sighed and rubbed his temples. _Where would an Ideya be if it was hidden at the Dream Gate?_ he questioned himself, standing several feet away from the fountain. He looked up and let out a long exhalation. _I guess I'll just have to search every nook and cranny of this place to see if one is here. Thank Wizeman the Dream Gate is such a small place, _and with that thought he took a step forward, then stopped abruptly.

He sighed again and began to straighten out his things. He seemed to be very neat and tidy, letting nothing escape him. Taking one gloved hand he wiped the dust off of his red vest and made sure none of the gold trim was frayed; he made sure his black and red boots were buffered to a high shine, tugged on his scarf(which was more like a collar), and washed any grime off his face with the water from the fountain. His reflection showed pale blue skin and two twin lines tattooed in black, one over each eye. Pleased that he was clean and fresh he stood back up.

He turned away from the fountain, took several running steps, and launched himself into the air. He spread his arms and flew several feet above the ground. He smiled, _I really love flying_, he thought, _it makes me feel as if everything is right in the world. But, of course, everything's gone wrong lately._ This thought snapped him out of his daze and reminded him of what his mission was. He scowled and cursed himself for ever getting off track in the first place.

Another figure returned back to the shadow of the tree she was hiding behind. This figure looked much like Reala except her horns were purple and she had no marks on her face. Her outfit was also much different- she wore a shirt under her pink vest, purple tights embroidered with a flowery pattern, and had a red gem right below her collar. This was NiGHTS, the only Nightmaren to have ever turned against Wizeman.

NiGHTS frowned, _It seems Wizeman has sent someone to find the Ideya as well, _she thought. She watched as Reala turned into the cave and then took flight herself. She turned and went the completely opposite direction, heading towards the entrance to the Living Realm. She risked one last look behind her before passing through, and smiled when she saw no trace of Reala or anyone else following. She flew towards the strange, shimmering mist that separated the Living Realm from the Land of Dreams and flew through it as fast as she could, leaving the Dream Gate far behind her.

Little did NiGHTS, or Reala for that matter, know that they were being watched by a hidden pair of eyes.


End file.
